


Cross-Eyed For You Two

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: He looks into Tony's eyes, then Steve’s, and then back to Tony again. He looks around the room and it's just light enough, just dark enough, just what he needs to keep the half-memories of the Soldier away, to keep the past at bay for just this moment, and maybe more one day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Cross-Eyed For You Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> Hope you'll like this dear, Bucky deserves it all 🥺💙

He looks into Tony's eyes, then Steve’s, and then back to Tony again. He looks around the room and it's just light enough, just dark enough, just what he needs to keep the half-memories of the Soldier away, to keep the past at bay for just this moment, and maybe more one day. 

"You still on?" Tony whispers, and Bucky thinks he can hear the way the man's fingers trail over his side. It's a gentle touch, barely there, yet so vivid in the face of what Bucky's used to. 

They've talked about this so much, or tried to, it's difficult. Bucky takes a deep breath before nodding. The exchange of glances that go back and forth between the two men who have taken over his entire world since he was rescued doesn't go unnoticed. Rather than unnerve him like it once would have, however, it makes Bucky feel cared for and safe. It's a luxury he didn't know he could still get. 

"You tell us if anything feels off," Steve says. He looks so earnest, but then again, that's exactly how Bucky pictures him in his mind. It's exactly the image of him he first remembered, it's Steve in a nutshell and Bucky is ready to learn more of him again. 

They've been toying around the idea of sex for a while now. He's watched them together even when he felt it was beyond his control or ability to partake, and he's loved it, but Bucky finally thinks he's ready - as long as no one touches the arm he should be okay. 

"Hey there," Tony cups the side of his face. 

"Hi," Bucky gives him a smile he hopes is reassuring, all lopsided that it must be. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

The man bites his lip as he asks, his round brown eyes casting the same passionate, careful gaze that Bucky first recognized as his anchor when Steve wasn't around, and which he now makes a point to meet as much as he can throughout the day. Steve may have known him the longest, Tony has carved himself a place Bucky didn't know he could contain. All with those eyes, and the tender hold of his hands around Bucky's face just like he's doing now. 

If he focuses on it too much, Bucky knows his breath will shorten and his heart rate will accelerate, so instead of trying to muster up words, he nods again and even straightens up to hold the back of Tony's head and kiss him himself. 

That's one thing Bucky discovered - his hypersensitivity when it comes to touch makes the simplest things more pleasurable than his understanding of what's normal. Like touching Tony's hair. Or feeling the baby softness of Steve's skin contrasting with the hard muscles underneath. It's a discovery of every day, and his two boyfriends have been nothing but supportive, which, he smiles thinking it, he figures there's worse situations than repeated massage sessions and having to taste his cooking attempts every other day. 

Tony's lips pluck at his own, their tongues touching almost languidly as they lay back on the bed, Steve's breaths growing audibly heavier. 

"What do you want?" Tony asks once he's sitting on Bucky's lap, the thin sweatpants they both wear not doing much to conceal either of their arousals. 

"Yeah, what do you want Buck?" Steve repeats, laying on his side, his head propped up on his hand. 

Bucky chuckles, both nervous and overwhelmed but for once, it seems it's in a good way. Halfway between a thrill and a low-buzzing joy at seeing both these men so ready to give him pleasure, and love, and care, and Bucky wants all of it, and to return it. 

"Anything you got, I think I can take it." 

"Oh you shouldn't have said that," Tony grins in response, his eyes crinkling with his deep smile lines. 

"We're all off for three days Buck, that's a pretty daring thing to have said," Steve laughs too, then kisses Bucky's cheekbone, and temple, and down his neck, and before Bucky gets a chance to find more words to quip, the tone shifts and he's gasping with sensations coming from every nerve ending in his body. 

Tony's got his hand around the outline of his cock above his pants, Steve has his earlobe between his teeth, and both men's hands are everywhere at once while Bucky's fist the covers as he hangs on for the ride. 

"Just feel, handsome, that's all you gotta do. Feel and enjoy yourself."

* * *

Three days in bed turns out to be both the longest marathon Bucky could have imagined, and the maximum span of time his mind could have stored in its entirety. Even barely awake as he is now, naked as a bird and half-covered by the sheets, half-buried under Tony limbs, Bucky's smiling harder than he thought he could. 

"Morning loverboy," Tony blinks at him, bleary eyes full of stars that Bucky wants to follow everywhere. 

"Mornin'" he drawls back, the gravel of his voice only mildly surprising given what his throat has been up to the last few days. 

"Successful first time?" The other man asks, laughter raising the pitch of his voice. 

Bucky hums. He traces the lines of Tony's face, then looks around for Steve and only finds the rest of the bed, empty. 

"Right here," he hears and looks beyond Tony, where Steve is sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of their bedroom, a giant drawing pad on his knees and a piece of charcoal darkening his fingertips. 

Tony turns around to press his back to Bucky's chest. 

"You got coal on your cheek, punk." 

"And you got a blissed look that I wanna capture, so shush, and don't move." 

It's easy enough to do when Bucky's whole body is so relaxed he can feel every inch of it, and there’s an entire side of it sticking to Tony's back. 

"Thank you," he whispers after a while, and the only response he gets is Tony borrowing even closer, and Steve smiling dopily at his sketch. It's perfect. 


End file.
